Draconic Evolution
Draconic Evolution 'is a special ability that can only be gained through magical means either by possession or fusion. This advanced transformation is extremely powerful as it combines the powers of Magic with Ki. Overview This ability is known to grant hightend Magic Intake, Magic Control as well as Personal Dimension Expansion. This transformation is gained through a number of different means and result in different outcomes. Transformation 'Assimilation-Type This is a special kind of Draconic Evolution that occurs when a Saiyan with a tail absorbs Corrupted Blutz Waves or better known as Dragon Corruption Waves. This type of Draconic Evolution was first demonstrated by Primal Saiyans being exposed to these corrupted waves over time. This will most likely result in a parasitic relationship. Phase One During this phase, the Saiyan will physically remain the same with the exception of the Kontorōrusaru form gaining a black outline along the Sclera of the eye in addition to how the form normally gains a noticeable pupil and colored iris. This stage also begins to change the Saiyan mentally, making them more prone to aggression then they were previously. This form also grants them an ability to absorb Blutz Waves in the same way the Legendary kontorōrusaru form does. Phase Two This phase has two noticeably different aspects added to them physically. The first being that if they were to wield a Sourusodo while entering this form the weapon will fuse with their hand. The second being that their Ki will take on a form of wings on their back. These "wings" are actually the expulsion of all of the Saiyans Ki and are an indicator for how long this form will last, once the user runs out of Ki they will enter the third phase. While in this phase the user wants nothing more than to fight, nearly losing all sense of reason. Here the Saiyan is actually losing Ki in contrast to how the first phase operated and grants them immense physical power in exchange. Phase Three The wings previously mentioned will turn black in color as the Saiyan begins to absorb vast amounts of Magic around them and subsequently connecting to a dragons Personal Dimension. At this point, the user will begin to hear voices in their head and after a while they will become completely susceptible to the whims of that voice, committing deeds that they normally wouldn't. If the owner of the Personal Dimension is a Demi-Dragon then this is where the evolution will stop, but if the owner is a Shadow Dragons then a Dragon Ball will begin to develop, corresponding to that dragon star number. After the Dragon gains enough influence on the Saiyan they will be dragged into their Personal Dimension and enter hibernation. Phase Four While in the Personal Dimension the Saiyans body is magically tampered with, becoming identical to one of the Original Shadow Dragons. Once this is complete the Saiyan, now possessed by the Shadow Dragon, will exit the dimension, possessing a new host body to do what they want. This phase has immense power, both physically and magically but is the only Draconic Evolution that doesn't possess Ki in the slightest, this being one of its main weaknesses. Another is that the possession actually limits the amount of power/ability the Dragon has while using the body. Phase Five While this phase is exceptionally rare this form can come about if the Saiyan manages to regain control over their body. This form appearance is the same as the fourth phase but the Saiyans has control. This form normally happens once the Shadow Dragon is weakened through outside means, but regaining one's body isn't as simple as it seems. The Saiyan will find themselves no longer with a body but instead exist as a soul trapped inside of the Shadow Dragons' Personal Dimension, it's here that the battle for control will take place. If the Dragon is to be defeated here then their soul will cease to exist, but this also applies to the Saiyans as, if they were to be defeated then they will cease to exist. This form will take the place of the Primal Saiyans' Kontorōrusaru form. 'Corruption-Type' This type of Draconic Evolution is brought on about by Neo Dragon Balls forcefully fusing with an individual. This relationship is also parasitic, just like the Assimilation-Type. This type doesn't involve an outer influence such a Shadow Dragon, like the Assimilation-Type, but instead physically transforms the host into a dragon themselves. Phase One Since a Neo Dragon Ball is what is known as a "Blank Dragon Ball" it doesn't naturally come with dragons tethered to them and in fact, convert any wielder into a dragon. This stage is directly after a dragon ball is forced into the wielder, from the site of entry black runes will begin forming. The user's magical capability will increase but their minds will slowly begin to accept anything the creator of the Neo Dragon Ball wants. The stronger the users will, the slower this phase will progress. Phase Two In this stage, a Dragon Ball will slowly begin to form in the center of their chest, causing excruciating pain to the wielder. The user can still make conscious decisions but this takes plenty of will power to do, this stage is normally the shortest due to both the pain caused on the body and the wielder mentality slowly breaking down. This phase grants the user to increase physical and magical ability in comparison to the first. Phase Three This stage is distinguished by two defining traits, the completion of the Dragon Ball and the creation of a Dragon Mask covering their face. This mask is a skeletal dragon face, each distinct from the other six and can range from different shapes to different sizes. Once the mask is complete the user is completely under the influence of the creator's will. This phase will only respond to their creator and possesses a desire to destroy anything around them. This phase grants another increase in magical power and physical ability as well as slightly unlocking the wielder true potential. Phase Four The wielder now possessed an appearance indistinguishable from a dragon. This form can possess anything from a tail to scales to even wings on their shoulder blades, some even possessing horns. This form grants a final boost in physical and magical power as well as fully unlocking the wielders full potential. If this phase is entered the body can no longer return to the way it once was and will be bounded to that set of dragon balls. If the creator of the set of dragon balls were to be killed the seven dragons wouldn't stop functioning as other dragon balls do but instead will release them from that person control. Though this is a good thing, the newly created dragons will no longer be able to remain in the mortal realm due to losing their tether to the mortal world and instead will be pulled towards the Dragon Realm. The Dragons will remain there until a new tether is created. 'Concord-Type' Concord-Types or Partner-Types is a kind of Draconic Evolution that is created by the mutual relationship between the Dragon and its user. This is the strongest type of Draconic Evolution but is also the longest to cultivate as, unlike the previous two, this type depends on both sides of this relationship. This form of evolution was demonstrated by the Sai Dragon Balls and their users. Phase One This phase comes after the user demonstrates the ability to overcome their greatest sin, granting them knowledge of Ki utilization from The Nemekian Book of Legends. This does nothing for those that understand how to use Ki but is very beneficial to those that don't. Phase Two After some time of meditation, the user of the Sai Dragon Balls will begin to hear a voice coming from deep within the orbs. Once the voice can be heard the user will enter a deep meditative mode within themselves, there the user will face a challenge each unique from the other six dragons of that set. This phase can last from mear hours to even weeks but once they accomplish their task the user will enter the next phase. Phase Three In this stage, whenever the user comes into contact with their dragon ball distinctly different marking will begin to appear on the user, granting them enhanced abilities such as durability, speed, strength, and even usage to more Ki than they normally do by use of magic. Though this enhancement can only be accomplished if they're in direct contact with the dragon ball. The dragon inside will become their mentor of sorts, teaching them the ways of Ki and especially Magic. Phase Four After months of training under their dragon, they may be able to enter this phase. In this phase, the dragon ball will physically fuse with its user granting them greater abilities than the last by a factor of a hundred. In this stage, a symbol will appear upon their back representing their sin as well as change their aura's to that of the markings in the previous stage. This form will drastically expand the user's personal dimensions thereby allowing more Magic to be filtered throughout their bodies and boosting the degree at which the spells can be cast. Phase Five This stage is the highest degree of individual Draconic Evolution that the user can master, this form is brought about by accepting their Sin rather than deny it's existence. This is a very mentally taxing process but if acceptance is reached they will enter this form, which is the fusion of both the user and the Dragon. This form can vary from person to person as well as the abilities they gain, for example, the user of the sin of slothfulness will gain the Cipher of that sin. Each Fusion will gain a Cypher completely distinct to themselves based off of their Sin. Phase Six This stage can only be utilized by the creator of the Sai Dragon Balls and is the result of a fusion between himself and the other seven dragons. This form is actually considered a godly-form as the Dragons are the governors of Magic just as Angel's are the governors of Ki. This form grants the user the ability to utilize all the Cipher Sins as well as granting them access to Celestial Magic, the magic equivalent to God Ki. This form has no definitive multiplier to either Ki or Magic. This form is a temporary form will force the user out of the state after a certain time. This form also has the added benefit of granting each of the Dragon Ball User's access to Celestial Magic after the form is extinguished but in very low amounts. Category:Transformations Category:Fan Made Transformations Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Users